Of pink hair and spanish flair
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Uno es el Dios del amor, el otro es un Dios en el amor. Son perfectos juntos, ¿no? ¡Es un reto de 100 temas! JuandissimoxCupido. –Traducción-


Disclaimer: Los padrinos mágicos pertenecen a Butch Hartman (¿Así se escribe?) y esta maravillosa colección de One-shots a BJXCBFOREVER.

Summary: Uno es el Dios del amor, el otro es un Dios en el amor. Son perfectos juntos, ¿no? ¡Es un reto de 100 temas! JuandissimoxCupido.

Personajes: Juandissimo (Padrino mágico), Cupido (Dios del amor)

****Este en particular se establece en La saga de Los padrinos mágicos: La emocionante parte media.****

**Of pink hair and spanish flair.**

Palabra: Prisión.

La celda en la que los habían metido era bastante oscura.

Dado que los Eliminadores habían cerrado la celda con un gran bloque de metal de algún tipo, no podían ver hacia el exterior. Eso realmente apestaba, pero, hey, ¿qué pueden hacer? Sus varitas fueron arrebatadas cuando se encontraban acorralados, por lo que Juandissimo tuvo que aguantar sin playera al habérsela arrancado antes. Hacía frío en la celda, pero suponía que podía soportarlo. Después de todo, no era la peor situación en la que había estado. Al menos tenía a sus compañeros hadas y amigos con él.

Hablando de amigos, ¿dónde estará Cupido? El Dios del Amor estaba a su lado hace unos momentos, pero ya se había ido. ¿Podría ser que el hombre de pelo rosa escapó? No, absurdo. Él le hubiera dicho a alguien (esperemos que a Juandissimo) si hubiese encontrado una salida. Además, ¿cómo podría escapar? ¡Estaban en Abracatraz! Juandissimo miró a su alrededor. Las hadas hablaban entre sí con susurros frenéticos. Algunos estaban allí sentados, sintiendo lástima de sí mismos. Pobres míos…

Juandissimo le dio a la celda otra mirada. Las hadas estaban todas agrupadas, así que Cupido podría estar en cualquier lugar de ahí. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada de todos modos? Algo como "voy a ir a sentarme" habría sido bueno. Juandissimo se calmó. Él no controlaba a Cupido. Cupido era un Dios.

- ¡Oh, Juandissimo!

Juandissimo se volteó, esperando que fuera Cupido. Pero su voz era diferente y, de repente, Juandissimo tenía una Wanda de pelo rubio atada a su brazo.

- ¿Blonda?

La hermana idéntica (Pero más hermosa) de Wanda dejó escapar unas lágrimas y Juandissimo tenía el presentimiento de que era falsas. Ella era una actriz, después de todo.

Debía admitir que alguna vez tuvo ojos para la hermana de Wanda. Y sabía que ella tenía ojos para él. Cada vez que él visitó la casa de Wanda, le daba una sonrisa a Blonda -una sonrisa que _usaba _con Wanda y otras hadas bonitas- y sabía exactamente por qué. Además, teniendo que en cuenta que no tenía camisa justo ahora, solo daba más sentido a sus deducciones.

Blonda estaba hablando, pero Juandissimo no podía oírla. No porque se hubiese vuelto repentinamente sordo (Querido Señor, esperaba que no), simplemente no se concentró en ella. Trató, pero no pudo ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería coquetear. Estaba un poco avergonzado de admitir que él coqueteaba tanto con Wanda como con su hermana. No podía evitarlo. Estaba en sus huesos. Sin embargo, su coqueteo con Blonda había cesado hace un tiempo. Fue… Oh, Dios, fue después de Ídolo Mágico. Después de haber sido expulsado. Blonda había estado allí, pero también… Cupido. Cupido lo había intentado también y, después de haber sido (literalmente) quitado del espectáculo, se habían sentado afuera a hablar. Cosas casi al azar, a decir verdad. Cosas del pasado. Cosas que podrían suceder. Cosas al azar. No obstante, había sido una buena conversación. Había aprendido un poco sobre el Dios. Ese fue el comienzo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a considerar a Cupido un amigo. Antes, Cupido había sido solo un conocido. Solía ir con Cupido por flechas del amor que quería usar en Wanda, pero el Dios siempre se lo negó. Un millón de veces Cupido le había explicado que Cosmo y Wanda estaban enamorados y eso era todo. En realidad no lo escuchaba.

De todos modos, Junadissimo no había hablado mucho con Blonda desde Ídolo Mágico. Ella trató de hablar con él, pero no tendría nuevamente la respuesta "correcta". Él quería hablar con ella, por supuesto, pero entonces tendría que alejarse del "señor Cupido". Esto continuó hasta que, finalmente, Juandissimo simplemente no pasó más tiempo con ella. ¡Ni siquiera la había visto en la celda hasta ahora! Querido Señor, ¿qué le pasaba? Simplemente no podía centrarse. Juandissimo no se centraba en Blonda porque tenía a alguien más en la cabeza. ¿Dónde rayos está Cupido? Juandissimo miró a su alrededor. Blonda no se dio cuenta.

_Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido…_

_Blonda estaba diciendo algo sobre su cuerpo (Que, sinceramente, medio escuchó) pero dejó que las palabras se fueran._

_Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido, Cupido… ¡Cupido!_

_Ya está. Lo vio. Esa familiar cabeza de cabello rosa era demasiado brillante como para pertenecer a Wanda. Allí estaba, en la esquina. El mismísimo Dios del amor. Cupido estaba ahí solo, las rodillas contra el pecho y los codos por encima de ellas, su cabeza entre las manos. Juandissimo frunció las cejas. Cupido realmente se veía… Un poco patético. Juandissimo mantuvo los ojos en el Dios de pelo rosa mientras giraba la cabeza tratando de hablar con Blonda correctamente. Levantó el dedo índice._

_-Uh, un momento, por favor._

_La boca de Blonda se cerró definitivamente cuando Juandissimo deslizó fácilmente su brazo del agarre y flotó donde Cupido. Blonda frunció el ceño. ¿Cupido? ¿Otra vez?_

_Juandissimo se acercó a Cupido casi vacilante. Tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Si era en inglés o en español no importaba de todos modos. Cuando no logró encontrar nada que decir, tomó la opción de sentarse al lado del Dios. Cuando Juandissimo quiso abrir la boca, Cupido habló._

_-Vamos a estar aquí para siempre, ¿no?_

_Eso detuvo en seco a Juandissimo. No sabía lo que los Eliminadores planeaban hacer con ellos. Se habían llevado su magia. Tal vez ellos simplemente los mantendrían en la oscuridad. Juandissimo miró a Cupido. Él había estado tan seguro la primera vez que los pusieron ahí. Se había acercado a los barrotes y le dijo a un Eliminador que el amor siempre prevalecería sobre las tinieblas. Pero ahora, Cupido se sentaba en una esquina, con aspecto de animal extraviado que había sido abandonado muchas veces. La frente de Juandissimo se frunció con compasión. El pobre estaba perdiendo la esperanza._

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora en Mundo mágico? -Continuó Cupido-. Mi mansión, todo mi trabajo duro-, señaló a juandissimo- tu casa. ¡¿Y el día de San Valentín?! ¿Qué va a ser sin mí? -Puso sus manos en el pecho-. ¡Soy Cupido, por amor a Dios! -Suspiró por la nariz y volvió a poner los codos sobre las rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos-. Oh, mierda. Este es el peor día de mi vida…-él escondió la cara entre las manos.

Juandissimo nunca había visto comportarse así antes a Cupido. Esperaba que estuviera tratando de escapar, sin darse por vencido. Juandissimo sabía que Cupido no estaba llorando, pero el hada español casi podía sentir que las lágrimas seguramente picaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Juandissimo sonrió suavemente y luego pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cupido. Este miró por entre sus dedos.

-Cupido, _mi amigo_, no te asustes. Vamos a salir de aquí pronto.

-Oh, por favor-. Dijo Cupido, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-Sí, pero, _Señor_, recuerda que Timmy Turner es el elegido.

Cupido frunció el ceño. Oh, claro. Timmy Turner, el chico que casi lo había matado. No es que todavía estuviese enojado por eso. Amargado, tal vez, pero no estaba tan furioso con él. Timmy lo arregló después de todo. Sin embargo, al Dios del amor no le gustaba recordar ese pequeño incidente.

Juandissimo esperó a que Cupido respondiera. Cupido se sentó, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Obviamente, el Dios no estaba convencido. Juandissimo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mi amigo de pelo rosa-, hizo girar el dedo índice alrededor de la curva del cabello de Cupido, este se estremeció ligeramente-. Prometo que saldremos pronto.

Cupido levantó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo Juandissimo hace promesas? Aun así, era bueno saber que el hada español por lo menos trataba de consolarlo. Cupido sonrió.

-Gracias.

Juandissimo le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus gestos se desvanecieron cuando el metal fue quitado. Cupido lo miró, su sonrisa volvió y miró a Juandissimo.

-Wow, ¡realmente cumples tus promesas! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Juandissimo quedó mirando los barrotes de su celda.

-Uh… No lo hice.

La sonrisa de Cupido cayó. Un Eliminador apareció frente a ellos y todas las hadas se encogieron. Por instinto, Cupido se agarró del brazo de Juandissimo. Cupido frunció el ceño.

-Tú sabes, podrías haberme dejado creer por unos segundos más.

El Eliminador alzó el puño, haciendo que las hadas vieran que sostenía una varita.

- ¡Hey! -Un hada en la parte trasera de la multitud gritó-. ¡Esa es mi varita!

Todo el mundo lo ignoró. La estrella dorada en la varita comenzó a brillar y, de repente, todos en la celda llevaban ropa de prisionero negro y blanco a rayas. Sus coronas se volvieron sombreros a juego. Las cejas de Cupido se alzaron.

-Pero… ¡No me veo bien en blanco y negro!

Los barrotes de la celda de repente se levantaron y el Eliminador entró haciendo que Juandissimo cerrara los ojos. No quería saber lo que el Eliminador estaba planeando hacer con ellos. El olor del aceite y el metal pasaron por su nariz y escuchó a alguien gritar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tienen a Cupido!

Los ojos de Juandissimo se abrieron de golpe y miró al Eliminador. Efectivamente, en su mano libre sujetaba a Cupido por las piernas, sosteniéndolo al revés. Cupido trató de liberarse de las garras del Eliminador.

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Arruinaré tu vida amorosa!

-Hey, hombre, somos robots-, respondió el Eliminador con acento canadiense-. No tenemos vida amorosa.

Cupido frunció el ceño. Robots estúpidos… ¿Realmente creen que las flechas de Cupido no los afectan? Qué adorable.

Juandissimo apretó fuertemente los puños. De alguna manera, el ver a Cupido siendo maltratado así le hacía enojar. Tan enojado como estaba cuando perdió a Wanda con Cosmo. No, en serio ¿qué le pasaba?

Juandissimo apuntó al robot.

- ¡Hadas, ataquen!

Se hizo el silencio. No había hadas atacando furiosamente. Estaban demasiado asustados, eran demasiado cobardes para pelear en ese momento. Pobrecitos. Juandissimo hizo una pausa y luego gritó cuando otro Eliminador apareció agarrándolo de la misma forma en que sostenían a Cupido. Los Eliminador volvieron y llevaron al Dios de pelo rosa y al hada español afuera mientras otros Eliminadores agarraban otras hadas y se las llamaban también.

-Bueno-, dijo Cupido-. Gracias por intentarlo.

Juandissimo le ofreció al Dios una sonrisa, los Eliminadores los arrojaron al patio y les ordenaron empujar una gran rueda de madera, que más tarde descubrieron, hacía funcionar un tocadiscos gigante. La fuente de la música deprimente.

**-Fin-**

Bien -suspira- luego que se me borrara la mitad de esto mientras lo traducía pude terminar el primer one-shot… (La autora va en los treinta y algo…). También debo decir que toda palabra o frase en _cursiva _significa que fue dicha en español.

Aclaro algunas cosas que la autora dijo en su nota al pie del fic (Planeaba traducirla pero en capítulos posteriores es excesivamente larga); primero, que ella sabe que Blonda no apareció en la saga, pero que pensaba que sería genial que Juandissimo la ignorara completamente. También dice que no es nada en contra de los que les gustan ellos juntos.

Igualmente, comenta su teoría de que Cupido y Juandissimo comenzaron su amistad en Ídolo mágico, después de que los sacaran.

Y… bueno… Como traductora solo puedo decir que me encantan los Fics de esta autora, son geniales y esta pareja necesita más amor xD pero carezco del ingenio para escribir sobre ellos así que contribuyo traduciendo unas pocas historias del inglés.


End file.
